offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cosmic Crystals II: Mastar's Revenge
The Cosmic Crystals II: Mastar's Revenge is a movie made by MarioMario54321 in 2008. It is the first sequel to the Cosmic Crystals. Story SPOILERS BEGIN HERE The events of the first movie are recalled, as they explain things are well and happy, until Mastar is revealed to have returned. Mario has a normal day, unaware of this. He goes to Bob-omb Battlefield, and finds a strange guy who is protective of Goombas. Scarred off, this leds him back to the castle as he runs around more. He goes to Whomp's Fortress, instead. Mariofan48 and releb101, two of MarioMario54321's friends, go and see him. Mario comes out and asks for their help for the Goomba guy, as they return, and get him. They reason with him, as he reveals himself as Lemurboy07, as he brings up a topic of Lemur-O's, his cereal, saying if Mario would like some. Before anyone can say anything, MarioMario54321 rushes inside saying there's something they must see outside. Mario goes outside, and is really shocked to see Stario again. Mario also questions why he's here, since the Star World was meant to be fine, as Stario reveals Mastar is back with a brand new plan. Mario calls for his friends, and they enter through the Warp Pipe, and LL flies around happy, glad to see what he missed. Baradoxxsbrother tells MM he moved to Chao Island, and they go in. Meanwhile, CandyCao7 hears about the news of Mastar. Two unknown strangers at home talk about the Star World, as well, ready to claim its greatest treasure, which are the Cosmic Crystals to them. They want them so the energy can make their cereal taste better than LM07's . Mario wants to know Mastar's new plan, as Stario simply explains it's to do with a red dot in the sky. That is actually Mastar's Comet, gathered from dark matter. He aimed it straight at the Star World, which if hit, will perish, and Mastar will build his world on the ashes. The comet has 15 hours until it hits the Star World. The only way they can help against it is to use the Cosmic Crystals, but Mastar scattered them all over the Star World. The heroes have 15 hours to find all the Crystals and stop Mastar. MarioMario54321 explains the situation, along with explaining there are also other Light and Dark Crystals (Light being yellow, Dark being red) along with the old blue Cosmic Crystals. MM's friends begin collecting Cosmic Crystals, as Robot8664 begins in the slide. More heroes collect them in the Star World Whomp's Fortress. More YouTubers collect the crystals in the Star World Jolly Roger Bay. Mario resumes flying, without his Wing Cap, for a while before he falls. More fans collect the crystals in the Star World Cool Cool Mountain. They then proceed to do the same to the Star World's Big Boo's Haunt. They proceed to the Star World's Hazy Maze Cave, while Luigi flies around. The two unknown strangers from before finally enter the Star World, and the castle. They go to the clock, and get the combination wrong as CC7and BandyCao7 tried in the previous movie. They stare up, wonderig why this is happening. Meanwhile, CandyCao7 in Heaven flies around, missing being evil, and wants to go to the Star World. He lands in the Mushroom Kingdom, as Bandy comes back and tells him the status of the Star World. Dannii4Nina also coems with him to tell her brother the news as well. Fans talk, as more go to the Lethal Lava Land of the Star World to gain Cosmic Crystals as well. Back with the two strangers, they still fail to get in. One of them gets angry about this and demands to throw one of their cereal boxes in as it will make Rock (the voice saying "WRONG!") sick enough so they can pass. Candy gets to them and tells them the combination to get in, which they do happily. Lemurboy07 recognises the two strangers, TylerMcBride and Dude195 and wonders why they're here, Tyler lies, but Candy reveals the truth. Tyler runs to Bob-omb Battlefield because of the earlier events in the movie involving the Goombas. Candy runs off to help Mastar but gets rejected for failing and betraying. Having no choice, he tries to leave back to Heaven. More heroes collect Cosmic Crystals in the Star World Shifting Sand Land before proceeding to do the same to the Star World Dire Dire Docks. They try the Snowman's Land of the Star World, but find none as there are no Cosmic Crystals in the area. Tyler continues to flee in the Star World Bob-omb Battlefield and collects one Cosmic Crystal MM's YouTubers missed before. With the power of one Cosmic Crystal, their cereal now tastes good enough that they can make money from, as apposed to "it makes you wanna puke". Heroes continue to collect Cosmic Crystals in the Star World Wet, Dry World, as the Tyler O's become a hit. Lemuboy07 goes to the Star World Tall Tall Mountain and collects the only Cosmic Crystals in the slide there. A Startoad tells Mario to try to enter the clock with both hands pointed at 3, 6 or 9. He goes in at 3, causing Rock to show what will happen, in less than 5 hours. Rock manages to give a closer look while explaining it will wipe out everything. Even the Cosmic Crystals won't be enough. They need all of them, even the one Tyler and Dude have in their possession. After Mario's time is up, he is spurted out by the clock. Mario decides to wait for the 6 signal, and goes in. Rock explains Tyler and how he's using the one Cosmic Crystal to make his cereal a hit. Any other cereal is horrible compared to it. It won't last long, due to the comet. Mario's time runs out again, and he is once again spurted out by the clock. Mario decides to wait for the 9 signal. He goes in. Rock is reluctant to reveal the future, as a strange vision is shown, of Mario shocked in horror at what just happened, which seemed to be the comets strike. Rock explains through the vision that it can be prevented, if Mastar is defeated again, as Mario's time is up, and he is plunged back out of the clock. More fans collect Cosmic Crystals in the Tiny-Huge Island of the Star World. Stealth Pilot, another character, gets angry at Tyler's actions with the whole cereal ordeal. Mario goes into the clock, with the hands at the 12, meets up with Rock to find more Cosmic Crystals. Fans help too, as they figure the combination to get in. Rock also reveals some truth: Rocko is another nickname, and his real full name is Rockolanius Crystamus Starragus. After that, he kicks everyone out. More people join Mastar due to the Tyler-O's becoming too popular they don't want to be good anymore. LuigiLuigi09876 and MarioMario54321 realise there's only one more place left unchecked, as the YouTubers check out the Star World Rainbow Ride, the last place where Cosmic Crystals lie. Back with Tyler and Dude, both are outside about to be hit by the comet, when Stealth Pilot comes. He beats them, takes the Cosmic Crystal and runs back inside to the castle to give back the Cosmic Crystal to the other heroes. Stario counts them, find the 100th Cosmic Crystal is at Star Mountain. After that is the Star Temple, where Mastar will be faced and the comet must be stopped. Mastar will expect him a certain way, but the citizens use a special dance to bring a pipe out, as Mario goes in and gets ready to face Mastar. MarioMario54321 plans to finish up other details with other characters who were wasting time, as they head out. Mario retrieves the 100th Cosmic Crystal, as he runs to the top, as Stario instructs him to do. He then holds up the 100 Cosmic Crystals, as the door opens to the Star Temple. He finds the Star Temple also beautiful, as he collects 4 extra Cosmic Crystals. He slowly proceeds to the top, and grabs the star, warping somewhere. Tyler and Dude also leave for good. The comet is coming in fast, as Mario notices, and goes down to fight Mastar, who comments his comet will destroy all of the Star World and he will build his world on top. He compliments the heroes's abilities to collect every single Cosmic Crystal. However, it is not enough to defeat him, as Mastar can now breathe Cosmic Crystals, he is that invincible. Mario fights very hard, the fight seeming hopeless, as Mastar is protected by Anti-Cosmic Crystals, which causes them to break into 3s and jump the battlefield. The comet is also protecting him, as his invincibility is in there. Mario gets weaker and weaker, to where some of his functions grow useless. Mario fights very hard, but loses the first time. Mastar laughs in excitement that the Star World is his, and thinking nothing will stop him, as the comet speeds up, in the 5 minutes left, MM, after panicing, calls in the Anti-Noob Clan, all of the members proceeded to fire the Anti-Noob Canon at the comet, in the hopes to destroy it. After a moment of charging very, the weapon is fired and the comet is destroyed. The heroes collected Mario's Cosmic Crystals and used them for the cannon, which increased it's power by so much. Luigi revives Mario with them, as Mastar is concerned with no comet and Crystals. Mario fights him once again, finally defeating Mastar. Once defeated, Mario flies back in, happy because they all saved the Star World once again. The Startoads celebrate once again, as they and Stario celebrate that Mastar is gone for good. A last surprise is prepared for Mario as he returns, which is a Purple Coin Challenge, that Mario completes while meeting many grateful citizens. He collects a Power Star in front of the castle, as the credits roll. SPOILERS END HERE Characters Main Protagonists *Mario *Luigi *MarioMario54321 *LuigiLuigi09876 *Stario Other Characters *Anti-Noob Clan *Rocko *TylerMcBride *Dude195 *Lemurboy07 *Stealth Pilot *CandyCao7 *BandyKao7 *Danii4Nina *Many heroes Villains *Mastar (main antagonist) Trivia *This is the first appearance of LuigiLuigi09876 and Dannii4Nina in the Cosmic Crystals saga. External Links *The Cosmic Crystals II: Mastar's Revenge on the MM54321 Wiki Category:Movies